Сосуды Греха
Сосуды Греха - семь проклятых реликвий, в которых обитали Демоны Греха. Вскоре после создания Сосуды были разбросаны по миру и провоцировали множество инцидентов напротяжении веков. Многие искали артефакты - считалось, что собранные вместе Сосуды могли полнить любое желание. The Vessels of Sin were seven cursed relics inhabited by the Demons of Sin. Scattered across the world shortly after their creation, the vessels caused numerous incidents throughout the centuries. The artifacts were collected by numerous individuals throughout history, some claiming they could collectively grant any wish. History История Creation Создание После смерти Евы Мунлит в 014 году, её дети - Гензель и Гретель - разделили Первородный Грех на семь частей и каждую поместили в разные Сосуды, вместе с соответствоющим демоном: демон Похоти обитал в катане, демон Чревоугодия - в алом винном бокале, демон Гордыни - в ручном зеркале, демон Уныния - в женщине и её потомках, демон Зависти - в парных мечах, демон Алчности - в синей ложке и демон Гнева обитал в золотом ключе. Вскоре Сосуды Греха разбросало по миру, провоцируя бедствия при их пробуждении. After Eve Moonlit's death in EC 014, her children, Hänsel and Gretel, split her Original Sin into seven fragments, housing each fragment and its corresponding demon in different vessels; the Demon of Lust inhabited a katana, the Demon of Gluttony inhabited a red wine glass, the Demon of Pride inhabited a hand mirror,The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 the Demon of Sloth inhabited a woman and her descendants,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 the Demon of Envy inhabited a pair of twin blades, the Demon of Greed inhabited a blue spoon, and the Demon of Wrath inhabited a golden key.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Afterwards, the vessels of sin were scattered across the world,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 causing calamity in their wake. First Collectors Первые владельцы Со временем, Сосуды Греха сменили многих хозяев. В 135 году, Ирина Часовщица начала собирать сосуды и занималась этим несколько веков. В 136 году, демон Уныния перешел из человека в Заводную Куклу, созданную Ириной. В 325 году, Баника Кончитта поглотила демона Чревоугодия и заняла его место в бокале. Over time, the vessels of sin moved between various owners and places. In EC 135, Irina Clockworker began collecting the vessels for herself throughout the succeeding centuries. In EC 136, the Demon of Sloth moved from her human host to the Clockworker's Doll Irina had created, using it as her vessel.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania In EC 325, the Demon of Gluttony was devoured and replaced by Banica Conchita and the new demon took up residence in the wine glass in its place.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert В 482 год, вдовствующая королева Прим Марлон сговорилась с Ириной Часовщицей и помогла волшебнице добавить Сосуды Чревоугодия, Гордыни и Алчности к её коллекции из сосудов Похоти и Уныния. В какой-то момент, Ирина разделила сосуд Гордыни на четыре маленьких ручных зеркал. К 491 году, маг насильно перенесла демона Чревоугодия в одно из зеркал, но позднее вернула демона обратно. В 500 году Ирина принудительно перенесла демона Похоти в одно из зеркал. After the two agreed to collaborate in EC 482, Queen Dowager Prim Marlon helped Irina find and collect the vessels of Gluttony, Pride, and Greed to go along with the mage's vessels of Lust and Sloth for their combined collection. At some point, Irina split the vessel of Pride into four smaller hand mirrors. In EC 491, the mage forcibly transferred the Demon of Gluttony to one of the four hand mirrors before later recalling the demon back to her original vessel. In EC 500, Irina forcibly transferred the Demon of Lust to one the hand mirrors.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Struggle for Possession Борьба за обладание После смерти вдовствующей королевы Прим в 505 году, король Кайл Марлон отдал Эллуке Часовщице и Гумилии все Сосуды, собранные его матерью. В то же время демон Похоти вернулся в свой изначальный сосуд. Вскоре Ирина украла Сосуды из замка Лайонесс и убила Ней Марлон, а демон Чревоугодия забрал душу Гретель в Бокал Кончитты. Две недели спустя Ирина была побеждена и Эллука с Гумилией забрали часть её коллекции. After the death of Queen Dowager Prim in EC 505, King Kyle Marlon collected his mother's remaining vessels and gave them to Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia; around that time, the Demon of Lust returned to its original vessel. Shortly after, Irina stole the vessels from Lioness Castle. Shortly after Irina killed Ney Marlon, the Demon of Gluttony brought Gretel's soul into the Glass of Conchita.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 After Irina was defeated over two weeks later, Elluka and Gumillia collected some of her lost collection.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Elluka Сразу за инцидентом с четырьмя Новыми Всадниками в 508, Шартетта Ленгли перековала Парные мечи Левианты на двое ножниц в Джакоку. В какой-то момент Эллука с Гумилией потеряли все Сосуды, когда Ирина отозвала их. Затем Ирина начала собирать все Сосуды в свой новый Ролледский особняк. В ноябре 609 года демон Уныния был извлечен из Сосуда, а Заводная Кукла была брошена в резиденции Мунлитов. Following the New Four Horsemen Incident in EC 508, Chartette Langley reforged the Twin Blades of Levianta as two pairs of scissors in Jakoku.Heavenly Yard At some point, Elluka and Gumillia lost all the vessels they collected while Irina began reclaiming them. At some point, Irina began storing the vessels of sin in her possession in her new mansion's treasury in Rolled. In November of EC 609, the Demon of Sloth was pulled from her vessel and the Clockworker's Doll was discarded at the abandoned Moonlit Residence.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 26 января 611 года, Ирина забрала Сосуды из особняка и бежала, затем перепрятала все в могилу Пейла Ноэля на плато Мерригод. После убийства Леми Абелярда Гумилией и дуэли Ирины и Эллуки 31 января, демон Чревоугодия забрал душу Гензеля в Бокал Кончитты. Вскоре порадения Ирины, мировая полиция нашла её коллекцию сосудов греха и перенесла на свой склад. On January 26, EC 611 Irina took the vessels in her possession with her while fleeing her mansion and stored them in Pale Noël's tomb at Merrigod Plateau.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 After Gumillia killed Lemy Abelard Irina's duel with Elluka on January 31, the Demon of Gluttony brought Hänsel's soul into the Glass of Conchita. Following Irina's defeat shortly after, the vessels of sin in her collection were found by the World Police later that day and stored in the organization's vault.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Epilogue Dark Star Scandal Скандал Темной Звезды После дела о Ложке Продажности около 980 года, Галериан Марлон начал сотрудничать с Ма для сбора сосудов Греха и успел собрать коллекцию из Сосудов Похоти, Чревоугодия, Гордыни, Уныния, Зависти и Алчности, последний он держал при себе. Позднее, в декабре 982 года, Галериан перенес всю коллекцию в недавно построенный Театр Зла. Правда, вскоре он забрал большую часть коллекцию обратно в свой особняк в Левианте. Following the Spoon Corruption Case around EC 980,Evils Kingdom Website - Profiles Gallerian Marlon began collaborating with Ma to collect the vessels of sin, eventually acquiring the vessels of Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, Envy, and Greed for himself. Gallerian later had his collection moved to the newly constructed Evil's Theater in December of EC 982.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Extra Chapter Later on, he moved much of his collection back to his mansion in Levianta.The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet Return to the Forest Возвращение в Лес After Gallerian's mansion was burned in the Leviantan Civil War in August the following year, the Clockworker's Doll was severely burned; Ma collected the vessels from Gallerian's burned-down home soon after, storing them in Evil's Theater. The vessels of Greed, Gluttony, Pride, and Sloth awakened some time after.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles After the destruction of the Third Period in EC 998, Michaela summoned all seven vessels together in the Millennium Tree Forest for Allen Avadonia.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Механика Из-за обитающих в них демонов греха сосуды греха обладали мощной и темной магической энергией.Twiright Prank (story) люди, находящиеся в непосредственной близости от сосуда греха, рисковали заключить контракт с демонами. Особенно уязвимыми для одержимости демонами были лица с большой незащищенностью. И наоборот, люди с беззаботными личностями невосприимчивы к одержимости.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette под влиянием демонов владельцы обычно проявляют симптомынаследственного синдрома неконтролируемого гневаDeadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 . однако, силы проклятых предметов могли быть использованы только квалифицированными магами и теми, кто был или был в какой-то момент заключен контракт с демонами .Twiright Prank (story) Индивидуальный сосуд может быть более чем строго одним объектом, если объекты тесно связаны между собой. Точно так же суда могут быть разбиты на отдельные части, не затрагивая их способностей.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 поскольку каждый сосуд греха также служил резиденцией для своего соответствующего демона,он обладал своим собственным пространством для вредоносного существа; Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 обычно истинные тела демонов всегда оставались в их соответствующем сосуде греха, если только сосуд не был уничтожен или демон насильно перемещен с помощью магии, хотя существо могло вернуться в свой сосуд в любое время.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Если демон отсутствует в его соответствующем сосуде, инструмент потеряет любую из своих магических способностей.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue единственным исключением среди сосудов греха была Кукла Часовщика, "Демон лени", населявший ее, фактически являясь человеческой душой Евы Мунлит и, следовательно, свободной от вышеупомянутых ограничений, связывающих другие шесть сосудов, в то время как сам сосуд был врожденным магическим инструментом .Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 однако все сосуды греха были подвержены магии запечатывания, чтобы свести на нет их последствия.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Due to the Demons of Sin dwelling inside them, the vessels of sin possessed powerful and dark magical energy.Twiright Prank (story) in close proximity to a vessel of sin risked the possibility of contracting with the demons. Persons with great insecurities were especially vulnerable to demonic possession. Conversely, individuals with carefree personalities are immune to being possessed.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette Under the demons' influence, owners typically exhibit symptoms of Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 However, the cursed tools' powers could only be utilized by skilled mages and those who were or had at one point been contracted to the demons.Twiright Prank (story) An individual vessel could be more than strictly a single object so long as the objects were closely related. Vessels could similarly be broken up into individual pieces without affecting their abilities.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Because each vessel of sin also served as a residence for its corresponding demon, it possessed its own dimensional space for the malicious being to inhabit; normally, the demons' true bodies always remained in their respective vessel of sin unless the vessel was destroyed or the demon forcibly moved via magic, although the being could return to its vessel as any time.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Should a demon be absent from its respective vessel, the tool would lose any of its magical abilities.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue The only exception among the vessels of sin was the Clockworker's Doll, the "Demon of Sloth" inhabiting it actually being the human soul of Eve Moonlit and therefore free of the aforementioned restrictions binding the other six vessels while the vessel itself was innately a magic tool.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 However, all vessels of sin were subject to sealing magic to nullify their effects.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Vessels Сосуды VenomSwordIchika.png|'Venom Sword'|link=Venom Sword GlassConchitaIchika.png|'Glass of Conchita'|link=Glass of Conchita FourMirrorsIchika.png|'Four Mirrors of Lucifenia'|link=Four Mirrors of Lucifenia ClockworkersDollIchika.png|'Clockworker's Doll'|link=Clockworker's Doll KayosScissors.png|'Twin Blades of Levianta'|link=Twin Blades of Levianta MarlonSpoonIchika.png|'Marlon Spoon'|link=Marlon Spoon GoldenKeyIchika.png|'Grim the End'|link=Grim the End Trivia Детали Conceptualization and Origin Концепт и Происхождение *Сосуды Греха вдохновлены Семь Смертными Грехами, основными грехами в христианстве, которые объясняют тенденцию человека к совершению Греха и недостаткам, ведущие к ним. *The vessels of sin are inspired by the Seven Deadly Sins, the cardinal sins taught in Christian ethics to help explain and elaborate upon human tendencies to commit vices that would lead to other sins. Curiosities Любопытно *Согласно mothy, только один из сосудов Греха был магическим инструментом до того, как в него был заселён демон.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide *According to mothy, only one of the vessels of sin was an actual magic tool before it was inhabited by a demon.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Gallery Галерея Books= AbyssIRElluka.jpg|The vessels of sin in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Vessels of sin.jpg|The vessels of sin in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook |-| Manga= Vesselsofsinmanga2.png|The vessels of sin in The Daughter of Evil manga |-| Misc= SinVesselsSCP.png|Illustration of the vessels of sin by Ichika Appearances References }} Категория:Магия Категория:Magic Tools Категория:Сосуд Греха Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Швея из Энбизаки Категория:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Категория:Продажный Суд Категория:The Muzzle of Nemesis Категория:Magic Категория:Original Sin Story Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Категория:Evil Food Eater Conchita Категория:The Daughter of Evil Категория:Judgment of Corruption Категория:The Tailor of Enbizaka